When video conferencing with a remote party, the communication is more natural when the participants are able to look each other “in the eye” through the video conference screen, just as they would in an in-person meeting. Unfortunately, proper eye contact can be difficult to achieve as the video conference camera is generally not located where the user naturally wants to look.
Specifically, cameras may be mounted above or next to the video conference display. Accordingly, if a video-conference participant looks directly at the display, when their image is displayed to the remote participant, they will not appear to be looking directly at the remote participant. Alternatively, if a participant looks directly at the camera, they will not be looking directly at the image of the remote participants.